


Won't You Follow Me (Into The Jungle)?

by rocknrollprincess131



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Divorce, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Multi, Organized Crime, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Revenge, White Collar Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknrollprincess131/pseuds/rocknrollprincess131
Summary: It's been five years since Honey Diamond last saw the Cody family, in which they had saved her life not once but twice. She was no longer the frightened girl that showed up at their doorstep, but a vivaciously beautiful young lady. Luckily, Baz Blackwell seemed to notice the metamorphosis, but so does Hugo, Honey's erratic and psychotic crime lord ex-boyfriend.Baz/OC love triangle.





	Won't You Follow Me (Into The Jungle)?

**Hi, everybody! I've become obsessed with _Animal Kingdom_ over the past few months and it got the wheels in my head clicking and turning for a story! If you've seen my comments on the largest _Animal Kingdom_ group on Facebook, you'll know that I CANNOT STAND LUCY! She looks like a Gal Gadot knockoff and she's just despicable, it's time Baz gets a better love interest! Unlike my stories for _The Walking Dead_ and _Suicide Squad_ fandoms, I will not be re-casting any of the already established characters in this fandom, because everybody is perfect as is! I'll be posting this on my profile, but here is the cast list for all my original characters. I am also obsessed with _CLAWS_ (TNT is really rolling out some excellent dramas lately!) and was inspired by Karruche Tran's character to make one of my own! Unfortunately, I do not have a name for Honey, she's just some random hot girl model haha. Special shout out to girl-at-home13, m39151 and SilverSun09, the biggest _AK_ FANS that I know! Please follow and review!**

**Karruche Tran as Peppermint "Peppa" Powell**

**Carla Gugino as Laurel Diamond**

**Chris Noth as Jonathan Diamond**

**Connie Britton as Jessica Gold-Diamond**

**Chloe Grace Moretz as Tinsley Gold**

**Aaron Paul as Sage Diamond**

**James McAvoy as Hugo McGregor**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS TO ANIMAL KINGDOM. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RYAN TEDDER, BONNIE MCKEE, SAVAGE GARDEN AND ENRIQUE IGLESIAS, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS!_ **

**_Chapter One: Get Back_ **

The morning sun's reflection gleamed on the sapphire colored ocean, making it sparkle in the clouds. It was still early enough that there weren't many other riders out. She always preferred to be far out in the ocean, sometimes she would paddle and paddle, attempting to see what was beyond the sea. The water was her peaceful place, her safe haven, and surfing was her release.

Seeing the wave behind her, the girl started paddling, standing up once wave came into contact underneath her board. Dropping into the dip, the salt water swirling into the wind that licked her face, her fingers gliding in the water as she rode the wave. The girl smiled, cutting things up with skillful turns, even attempting a couple jumps. She had been at this for two hours and felt accomplished by that killer final wave.

Honey Meadow Diamond was the epitome of a California surfer girl. Long, flowing light brown hair kissed by the sun, dark blue eyes, sizable breasts, an inward waist and legs for days. She was definitely what somebody would label as a head turner, which came with its fair share of advantages and problems.

"Woo!" Honey flipped her hair to one shoulder, carrying her surfboard up the shore. She couldn't help but smile at the girl in the strapless white leopard one piece, laying back on an inflatable white swan lounger, staring up at the sun. "Girl, that surf was killer! You really should give it another go, Pep."

The girl peered over at Honey through her Chanel sunglasses. "Um, hello? I can't risk messing up my weave! I'll look like a drowned hood rat."

Peppermint "Peppa" Powell was the half Jamaican/half Chinese adopted daughter of Jamarcus and Belinda Powell, a hot shot record producer and fashion designer, respectively. Standing at 5"1, her lovely light cocoa skin, soft brown eyes and platinum blonde made her a standout, not to mention her God-given sassiness.

"Nah, you'd still look like a cutie." Honey set her surfboard down and sat on her black swan inflatable lounger, taking off her rash guard to reveal a hot pink bikini top.

"Thanks. Besides, I'd never catch up to you, babe."

Honey grabbed her glasses and laid back. "With my training, you totally would." She looked over at Peppa. "You're just a lazy ass."

Peppa scoffed, mockingly hitting Honey with her book. "I am not! I so workout."

"Blowjobs don't count, Minnie Mouse!"

"You're forgetting PiYo, yo. There's a reason they're called blowjobs and handjobs, cuz you have to work, bitch."

The girls burst into laughter, falling back on their towels. They had been best friends since they were almost two when Peppermint's family first moved to Malibu, they even followed Honey and her family when they moved to Laguna Beach. Throughout school and boys and even some nasty arguments, nothing had broken their bond. Peppa was the shoulder to cry on and Honey was the one to keep things in check.

"That's true."

"Honey, do we really have to go to Oceanside today?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes. I've put this off long enough."

"How long has it been since you've seen them anyway?"

"A while. I don't even know what to say."

**_FIVE YEARS AGO_ **

_Another blow connected to her face, just when she thought it was going to stop. She had lost count of how long this had been going on, it felt like days but it had only been hours most likely. There was no God, because she would have been able to find a way out._

_"No, please!"_

_Her nose was smashed all over her blood, teary face. Her teeth felt loose, she knew her body was bruised and bloody._

_"I'll give you anything, just let me go!"_

_"You mess with Hugo, you get us. Sorry, Honey, that's the brakes."_

_Norris, Hugo's righthand man, stopped beating her up and smiled wickedly, stuffing a rag in her mouth before unbuckling his belt. Honey tried to wriggle free and spit out the rag but his grip on her legs with his own only tightened. The rag was shoved in too deep, but that didn't stop her from trying to wet it._

_"Now I'll get to know what the honeypot feels like." He chuckled darkly before pulling his pants down. Honey had never been more terrified, she was sure she was going to die. In a way, she had deserved it for what she had done._

_Her vision started to blur when she saw a figure come up from behind Norris and yanked him off of her, followed by the sound of broken glass. Honey blinked to see two guys with long hair beating the crap out of Norris, a third one was beating up Hugo's other minion, and a familiar face was kneeled down next to her._

_"Honey? Honey, can you hear me?"_

_The voice echoed but she definitely recognized his voice. Once he took the rag out of her mouth to stop the bleeding from her stomach, she let out a strident scream._

_"Shhh, Honey, Honey, don't." She felt her forehead being stroked, knowing that she was ok, but she still couldn't stop screaming. Honey attempted to get up but she was shaking so badly, all she could do was bury her face in his chest and hold onto him as she cried._

"I owe you my life for that, you know."

"Don't forget about the plastic and dental surgeons."

It had taken four dental implants, a rhinoplasty, facial reconstruction surgery and two broken rib recoveries, but Honey looked like her old self again. Some people said one of her eyes was bigger than the other, but she didn't see it, nor did she care.

"If you hadn't have called them though, I would have been dead."

Peppa nodded, a sad look on her face. "Just answer me this, Hon. You were born into money, you come from money, you'll more than likely marry into money, and you'll die with money. Why, why would you steal that watch?"

All Honey could do was shrug, watching the surf. "I couldn't tell you, Pep. I thought he didn't need it, that I could benefit more somehow. Besides, this was after my mom finally got paid back the money that motherfucker stole from her. I guess I wanted some security? I let that blind my love, or at least what I thought was love." She looked over at Peppa, daring to crack something of a smile. "Hugo was no high school boy, that's for sure."

There were times when she still missed her first love. Her therapist had told her it was natural since so many feelings were invested. Her Krav Maga and tae kwon-do coaches told her to kick his ass if she ever saw him again, which she doubted she would. Last Honey had heard, Hugo had gone back to his native Scotland.

"Honestly, you're better off without him. Anyways, let's revert to the previous topic and man. I know exactly what you should say to him." Peppa put on a fake Valley girl voice and gave herself starry anime dolly eyes. "LyKe, Oh My GaWd! I've been in love with you for, like, ever. Marry me and be my baby daddy!"

"Ha, I so would not!"

"Girl, please. Your Aryan fantasy lover boy has ornstar dick written over him."

"He's not an Aryan! He's tanned with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Don't you know anything about history?"

Peppa shook her head. "I'm a nail guru, I don't need to know. That reminds me, I need to touch up those nails again."

Honey looked down on her elaborate unicorn manicure. "That's true, but nobody does them like you, boo."

"Mmhmm." Peppa nodded. "Besides, you'll need something pretty for when you give him a handie."

**_AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER_ **

Ringing the doorbell, Honey hopped on the balls of her feet, her hands clasping back and forth in each other as she looked around the front of the ranch style home.

It had been so long since she had seen any of them. Would they have remembered her? They had to, their moms were best friends. She looked over at Peppa from the front seat of Honey's dark purple Range Rover, who nodded her head and gave her a thumbs up.

"Hello?"

Honey turned around to see a short, thin woman with frayed bleached blonde hair and a swan face answer the door.

"Smurf?"


End file.
